Blood, Tears and Betrayal
by The Crow Sisters
Summary: The Dark Ages are here once more, and Hogwarts is the main place of stay. Gryffindor students must suffer at the hands of Slytherin. Will they survive? R 4 lots of sex, language,and some rape and abuseblood shed..MOLDYWART!
1. Introduction

Blood, Tears, and Betrayal  
  
Introduction  
  
"Come on! Follow me! Stay close!" Professor Snape demanded as Raven, Rook, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed him into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I don't like it in here!" Ron whined.  
  
"Oh stop your whining!!" Ginny told her brother.  
  
Raven turned to look behind her only to see flashing lights and to hear people screaming. Rook reached out and held her sister's hand tightly in hers and pulled her along.  
  
"You two, keep up!" Snape snared.  
  
"Harry, where are we going?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"I don't know---."  
  
"QUIET!" Snape barked. "Be still..." Everyone stopped in his or her tracks. Snape disappeared behind a dark tall tree, and his students imitated his move. Everyone drew their wands, breathing heavily. Ron began to whimper. He noticed something traveling up the side of his leg. He opened his moth to wail but was silenced by Rook's hand.  
  
"Don't even think about it." She whispered.  
  
He mumbled beneath her hand, "The bug... it's a bug!" Rook stepped back and looked.  
  
"A bloody lady bug?!? Ron are you serious?" she asked sternly. She flicked it from his pants with the tip of her wand.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you'll get us all killed." Hermione stated quietly.  
  
"If I die... Ronald Weasley, you're doomed..." Raven exclaimed.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Snape screamed.  
  
"Harry look out!" Hermione yelled pointing past Harry. Harry was hit from behind...  
  
... The fight has begun...  
  
"Death Eaters... I hate Death Eaters..." Ron said shaking. Suddenly Raven and Rook were grabbed and pulled away from the group. They gathered secure to each other as two shadowy figures approached them.  
  
"I'm going to kill that Ronald Wea---." Raven started.  
  
"Raven... Rook... hi babies!"  
  
"Immobul---." Rook pointed her wand.  
  
"No!!!" a scream escaped the figures mouth.  
  
"It's us!"  
  
"Mom... dad? But how...why?" Rook asked.  
  
"You two were born to be Death Eaters. We raised you to be Death Eaters-."  
  
"Yeah... but we aren't---."  
  
"No! This can't be happening." Raven sighed.  
  
"But we have come to save you. There's a way to---." The parents started.  
  
"No! You have come to kill us haven't you?" Rook asked.  
  
"NO!! Terrible things are going to happen here at Hogwarts. But you two can be spared. You must do as I say to live." Their father insisted. Rook turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Rook!" her mother called.  
  
"I'm not interested in how you came to kill us or kill us faster! I'm not stupid mom! And neither is Raven. We aren't falling for your crap again!" Rook said sternly with deep anger in her voice.  
  
"Rook? If you and your sister joins Voldemort's side then your lives will be spared..."  
  
They fell silent, hearing the soft sound of spells being cast by their peers.  
  
"What the HELL do you take us as?" Rook turned to her parents, eyes beginning to water.  
  
"Rook..." Raven sighed to her sister.  
  
"No!!! It's hard enough trying our damn best to keep the fact that our parents are Death Eaters from our friends. Now we have to become those uncontrollable heathens ourselves? I don't want to be despised." Rook grew even sadder. Something beneath the parents' robes began to smolder crimson. They were being called. They looked up at their daughters.  
  
"Please! You must do as we have instructed in order to survive..." they turned and soon departed into the darkness.  
  
"Bye..." Raven sighed, "What if they're right? What if bad things are going to happen? What we are going to die---."  
  
"Raven... we can't think like that! You shouldn't worry! We're going to be fine." She reassured her sister and then turned to go and assist Snape and the others. Raven turned and walked to the outsized meadow at the end of the forest.  
  
"You have betrayed my honor now you must die!!" Voldemort's deep vociferous voice rang painfully in Raven's ears as she watched him lengthen his arm out to her parents. They dropped like stones and then vanished. Raven stood wide-eyed as they quickly ran with tears.  
  
"No..." she sighed. Voldemort apparated and she screamed, "NO!!!"  
  
Raven... Rook heard her sister's cry and she ran to where Raven was. "Raven? What is it?" Rook panicked. She breathed out of breath as her sister sobbed.  
  
"Mom and...dad...are...D...dead." She cried.  
  
"What? I don't und---."  
  
"Voldemort killed them!!! Right in front of my eyes!! He killed them!!!" she sobbed loudly, "They're gone Rook! They're gone!!"  
  
Rook walked over to the area where they fell. She could still smell her mother's fragrance as it whiffed past her and Raven. Her eyes watered as she fell to her knees, trying to picture her parents' faces. She screamed into the air, "NO!!! Please come back!!! I'm sorry..."  
  
"ROOK!!!" Raven screamed as someone approached Rooks crouching body. She was grabbed and detained fixed to that someone.  
  
"Depono-Positum." A whisper passed her ear. Her eyes closed as she fell feebly into the figures arms. Raven look from her standing point too frightened to move.  
  
"Let her go! Let her go!!!" she screamed then soon being apprehended herself. The cologne on the person who held her smelled quite strong and luxurious. She's smelled this scent in the halls of Hogwarts before only on two people in the whole school...  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Depono-Positum..." the fragrant figure whispered. She soon fainted, as the smell trailed away from her senses.  
  
"Well done Lucius! Well done! You will be rewarded!"  
  
"Thank you, Lord Voldemort! It's an honor." Lucius responded giving the trademark Malfoy smirk.  
  
Dumbledor dead... The Crow parents murdered... everyone in a state of panic... Hogwarts lost the war...  
  
The remaining Death Eaters cleared the numerous dead bodies and soon returned to the castle where anyone affiliated with the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses, were stripped of their magic.  
  
Everyone gathered in the Great Hall, Hufflepuffs, crying loudly in the corner. Ravenclaws, trembling still keeping their breezy physic, Gryffindors, standing courageously, with many injured, and Slytherins... glaring evilly at the others. Voldemort entered with Lucius Malfoy following... Voldemort spoke...  
  
"The war is over!! It's time for you all to receive your fates!"  
  
Two Death Eaters carried Raven and Rook's Unconscious and weak bodies to the front, their hair dragging almost reaching the floor.  
  
"This is what happens when you are disobedient." Voldemort said pointing and looking over at the two still bodies. "I am the new ruler and Head Master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry!! I am Lord Voldemort!!!!" Voldemort cackled as he saw the fear rise in the students' faces, many gasping. The sound of thunder boomed outside of the large castle.  
  
...Everyone waited silently...  
  
Fearful for their lives, which now were in this mad monster's hands. What would happen to the Crow sisters? Oh! And poor Harry Potter... what was to become of him as his worst feared enemy now had the ability to breath down his back?  
  
...Everyone wondered... 


	2. The Fall!

The thunderous clouds roared once more as the rain began to empty. Lightening flashed and Raven's eyes snapped open, feeling her elements coursing throughout her. Her eyes looked about and saw Lucius' face peering downward at her.  
  
Her shout echoed through the halls as she wiggled and fell from his arms. Thunder clapped once more awakening Rook. She twisted in vehemence and fell as well. The Slytherins snickered and trembled with laughter.  
  
"Silence!!!" Voldemort roared. Everyone fell soundless.  
  
He walked over to the girls as they scooted back into a wall.  
  
"Raven and Rook Crow...Daughters of two of the best Death Eaters." Everyone gasped in surprise.  
  
"What shall we do with you? How about this... Hufflepuffs clean, Ravenclaws cook, and Gryffindors... personal slaves to Slytherins. As for you two...I will assign you." He pointed at the girls.  
  
Rook snarled, her eyes flashing. The hall gasped and got silent again.  
  
"You filthy murderer! You shall die for what you have done!" said Rook.  
  
Voldemort's eyes, blood red, brightened in anger. He raised his hand to hit her but ended up slapping Raven, who jumped in the way of his hand. Her cheek burned horribly.  
  
"Raven!" exclaimed Rook.  
  
Voldemort raised an eyebrow. 'This one is arrogantly confident. Hmmm... Gryffindor all right...' he thought.  
  
"Draco, you will be assigned Raven. Blaise, take Rook." Said Voldemort. Draco looked at his father, who looked over at Raven and then back at his son. He nodded. Draco went over, followed by Blaise and grabbed Raven. She growled up at him.  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me?" Draco grinned.  
  
"Get away from me!" she hissed. She was struck across the face once more. Raven cried out in pain, and felt herself being dragged away. Blaise took Rook away, who was mutely weeping.  
  
"Now the rest of you, choose your slaves as the Ravenclaws cooks our celebration feast and Hufflepuffs cleans the castle and our new quarters. Gryffindors and Slytherins, line up."  
  
They all lined up along the two facing walls.  
  
"Slytherins choose your slave. They must be OPPOSITE sex! If they are virgins... you must rupture them, TONIGHT!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Ron held Ginny close to him as she wept into his robes. Her shoulders shook as her small body racked with sobs. Harry held Hermione, so upset and confused as he looked at Rook. She stared back with begging eyes, and he wanted to comfort her. But for now, fate was sealed, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Silently Gryffindors watched Slytherins pick off of their Fellow lions. As soon as it was done, Voldemort stood and began to speak,  
  
"Now that that is over, you may take then away. The feast will be held promptly at 11 o'clock tonight."  
  
**Blaise and Rook  
**  
Rook sat on the bed, tears streaming down her face in thin waterfalls. Blaise lifted her face and smiled tenderly.  
  
"Shhh. Stop crying. It's okay." Blaise said trying to calm her down. But she continued. She just didn't trust any Slytherin, none the less Blaise Zambini, tall, black haired boy with hazel eyes gracing his face. He was beautiful, but Rook didn't care. She didn't care to be there with him.  
  
He put his arm around her, "Come on you're a Gryffindor. You can get through this!" said Blaise. Rook looked up at him and caught herself staring into his eyes. Softly his lips brushed hers and she jumped back slightly.  
  
"No. It's ok." He brushed his lips across hers again. She didn't pull away.  
  
**Draco and Raven**  
  
Papers flew everywhere, as well as feathers that fluttered gently. Raven ran into a corner and pushed herself up against it. She growled as Draco approached her smoothly, with a cool grin on his face.  
  
"Poor trapped little bird. All locked up in this big cage." Draco said.  
  
Raven tried to stay brave but couldn't stop the tears from falling. Draco wiped them away and stepped a little closer to her.  
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed.  
  
His body pressed against hers. He kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried on his shoulder and he comforted her.  
  
**Crabbe and Hermione**  
  
Crabbe inched closer and closer to Hermione as she stood her ground. She looked lazily as he grunted, "Woommmaaannn."  
  
"Back off gorilla I've been taken.," said Hermione.  
  
"What?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"You heard me McGilla. I'm not a virgin. So you and your squished play-doh face ass can back the fuck off. I'm going to bed." She said. With that she went over to the couch and slept. Crabbe stood, still trying to figure out what just happened as he watched her sleep.  
  
**Pansy and Harry**  
  
"Oh Harry Potter." Sighed Pansy, "What ever shall I do with you?"  
  
"Let me go and go find someone willing to fuck you?" asked Harry under his breath. Pansy looked at him, smiling evilly. It really didn't add to her pug face. She snapped her fingers and Harry found himself chained to the wall and only in his boxers, royal blue.  
  
"I'm... err... not a virgin!" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know if I should believe that or not but I don't care. I still want you." Pansy snapped her fingers again. He was completely naked.  
  
**Millicent and Ron  
**  
"STAY AWAY!!!!!!" Ron screamed, jumping over a couch. Millicent continued to run after Ron.  
  
"You know you can't catch me Baby D!" said Ron, the couch as their divider. Millicent sat there breathing heavily. Ron pulled out a cookie. "Yeah... you know you want it. Just like the ones Crabbe gives you." Ron grinned in wishful thinking.  
  
"Shut-up!" said Millicent, choking down the cookie. Ron broke into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
**Marcus and Ginny  
**  
Despise the fact that she kicked and screamed, Marcus continued to drag her up to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"LET ME GO!!" she screamed, the sound echoing off the walls.  
  
They arrived at the tower, Ginny still putting up a fight. With all his might, Marcus flung her against the stonewall. Ginny hit it with a severely sickening thud. A small thin stream of blood trickled down her face as her head pounded. She fell to the floor, holding her head.  
  
"You filthy little Gryffinwhore." He grunted as he ripped away her shirt. Ginny kicked him between the legs and broke for the door. Marcus grunted tears filling his eyes. He grabbed her arm and swung her up to him, squeezing her petite body tightly to him. She whimpered against his chest as she pushed away. He threw her against the wall again, pressing tighter on her.  
  
"You'll pay for that!!" Marcus growled.  
  
His lips pressed against hers, bruising them. Ginny pushed and screamed as his teeth bit down on her neck, and his hand groped her mid-section. Ginny scratched him clean across the face. He screamed staggering. Ginny with all her remaining strength tackled Marcus. For Marcus it was so very unfortunate that he had staggered in front of a window.  
  
He toppled over the sill edge and plummeted to the rocky ground below him. He screamed all the way down as he swung and flailed his arms wildly trying to fly. But it was pointless. He wasn't a bird and couldn't fly. His body hit the ground and Ginny watched fear filling her. She breathed heavily and began to cry.  
  
She had killed someone...what was going to happen to her?  
  



	3. Torn and Broken!

**To those readers, this is rated _R _for a reason!!! Especially this chapter!!!!! Without a doubt!!!! Please don't report us because you chose to read it.... If you find something the matter with it.... Skip this chapter and keep moving! Well, if you do that then you'll miss the good parts. Not for people with weak nerves for sex or about sex!!! This whole chapter is well... sex! Nothing more, nothing less... Thank you for your time and patience!!!!! Have a nice flight.  
  
Blaise and Rook**  
  
Blaise pulled away slowly and looked up at Rook. By now Rook had at least tried to calm herself down and tried to stop crying.  
  
"Feel any better?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." she sighed. She looked up at him and smiled softly.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Blaise asked her. Rook looked away.  
  
"Yes." She said softly, beginning to cry again. Blaise moved a little closer to her and looked at her with soft eyes.  
  
"Look, I don't want to do this... but I want you to be okay too. You do understand don't you?" asked Blaise. Rook, tears lining her eyes, nodded. Blaise pulled her toward him and slowly took off her top, kissing her shoulders.  
  
Rook with nervous hands, took off his. Slowly new parts of the other's body were revealed... until they were naked. He pushed her back and slid gently over her. She trembled beneath him, wanting to get up and leave this place. Blaise allowed his body to weigh down on hers, she moaned as their body heat connected. He looked down at her pleading face.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. She breathed hard under him...  
  
...She nodded once more. Gently Blaise slid into her, emitting a small cry of pain to be sounded into his ear.  
  
He rose above her holding himself on his arms. "It's okay."  
  
He moved on and in her, moaning in pleasure all the while paying secure attention to her reactions. Rook closed her eyes as the pain slowly eased away into contentment. Rook wrapped her arms about his body. The movement encouraged him to just keep going... more rapidly and harder.  
  
"Blaise..." she cried into his ear and kissing his neckline.  
  
"Oh, Rook." he moaned into her mouth as he pressed his lips tough on hers. He went harder into her until...  
  
Rook clung to him, digging her nails into his back as she climaxed. Blaise followed shortly after, moaning loudly at the sweet sensation. His strong body collapsed on top of hers. She shook more now than ever, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"It'll be okay." He whispered affectionately, and Rook accepted his comfort.  
  
**Raven and Draco**  
  
Raven leaned against the wall, staring into Draco's gray eyes as he looked back into hers.  
  
"Well?" said Draco.  
  
"Take me!" Raven responded. Draco began to unbutton her shirt picking the buttons off one by one. As he removed her shirt, she slid her hands down to his torso. She fumbled messily with the button and zipper on his uniform slacks.  
  
"No... not yet." He sighed between kisses.  
  
Raven questioned herself, not knowing what to do with her hands; she just unfastened the first button on his shirt.  
  
"NO! Not yet..."  
  
"But..."  
  
He grabbed her wrists and slammed them to the wall over her head.  
  
"Oww!" she sighed.  
  
"Shhh..." he pushed, grazing his tongue across her neck and sucking up hard on one spot. Raven bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Draco squeezed her wrists hard...  
  
"Keep them there!" he demanded. He slid and licked around her belly button. He slid his hand up her skirt, pulling her panties to the side with a finger.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
He slid his finger around as she nearly collapsed over him. He stood again, towering in front of her vulnerable body. He grinned down at her, noticing her defenselessness.  
  
Raven kept her eyes closed tightly as his hand remained under her skirt. She allowed her arms to drop to his chest.  
  
"I SAID NO!!" he growled, removing his hand and slamming hers back into the wall again. He yanked her over to the bed and pulled her skirt and panties away from her body, he slid down and soon tasted her on his tongue. Raven's hips jolted with every brush of his tongue.  
  
He was teasing her...  
  
"Draco..." she pleaded, "please..." she begged for his body.  
  
He slid over her allowing her to do away with his clothes. He raised her hips when he entered her, stopping her hands from exploring him. She gripped his shoulder with her teeth, trying to keep form screaming. Draco enjoyed the bite... he had her at the point every Malfoy wants their women... pleading for them... more and more.  
  
Pleasure broke from her, then him, and he let himself go. They breathed heavily together, trying to compose themselves.  
  
**Crabbe and Hermione**  
  
Crabbe tiptoed quietly over to the couch. He looked down at Hermione. He reached to touch her but didn't even get close. Her fist soared up into his squashed face, knocking it back.  
  
"Stupid fuck shit!" Hermione grumbled before rolling over and falling back to sleep.  
  
**Pansy and Harry**  
  
Pansy smiled as she looked at Harry's nude form.  
  
"Not bad Potter. No wonder the bigger bird likes you. You're packing an immense pistol in your pocket. I'm impressed!" Pansy smiled. Harry rolled his eyes, and shrugged against the binding chains.  
  
"It's no use. You don't come down until I say so..." grinned Pansy. She began kissing his chest, leading downward.  
  
"Oh God..." Harry moaned as her tongue flicked against his skin.  
  
'Rook, I'm so sorry.' He thought.  
  
Pansy's lips and mouth turned into wrapping paper and had sealed itself around his flesh. Harry moaned... Pansy sucked softly, glancing up at him occasionally. She saw it in his face that he was enjoying it very much. She moved away, Harry panted heavily, a slight, thin film of sweat forming on his body. Pansy snapped her fingers, letting him fall.  
  
"Undress me." said Pansy.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Said Harry staring at her foolishly.  
  
"No! I said undress me slave!" Pansy yelled hitting Harry with an unspoken spell. Before he knew it Harry walked over and stripped her clean of her clothes. He laid her on the bed and kissed her breast deeply engulfing them.  
  
"Yes Harry!!" she moaned. Her fingers ran through his hair, as he trailed down farther on her, intimately caressing her with his lips.  
  
Pansy screamed in satisfaction as his tongue caressed her. Harry never felt so torn. It felt nice to finally be pleased, but the fact that it wasn't Rook, killed him inside. But he couldn't control the instinct of animal lust. He went back up, and looked down at her.  
  
"I fucking hate you, you unruly little whore!" he hissed.  
  
"Yeah, but you love to fuck me!" said Pansy, jerking him towards her, pushing herself around him. Harry moaned at her heat. She rolled over on top of him and began to ride him. No matter how much his heart cried wanting it to be Rook and stop, his body reacted. He couldn't stop his hands from holding her hips. And couldn't stop his lips from making contact with hers.  
  
Then it happened and they climaxed. Never had he been so happy for sex to be over. Pansy lay on his chest, but he merely pushed her off. He went to the bathroom, and cleaned up, scrubbing ferociously. He was entirely crimson by the time he returned. Pansy looked at him...  
  
"And I declare again... not bad Potter." She smiled.  
  
Harry threw a book at her, hitting her in the head, previous to redressing and lying on the chaise lounge, adjacent to the bed.  
  
**Ron and Millicent  
**  
Ron threw everything he could grab at Millicent. How the hell could he forget it was her bathroom? Millicent inched closer, objects bouncing off of her enormous body.  
  
"Damn!!! What the hell am I fighting? A brick wall?" Asked Ron. He finally threw a basket full of soaps, hitting her square in the face. Once more he broke for it and the chase began again. 


	4. Feasts of All!

**Chapter 3**

The Great Hall was filled with the roar of talk of the Death Eaters. Lucius walked over to where his son stood. He looked like himself when he was Draco's age; blonde hair like spun gold, touching his shoulders, stormy gray eyes and tall, a very handsome young man, really a sight to see by any woman.

"Yes father?" Draco asked turning to him. Raven looked at him.

"Have you completed your 1st task Draco?" asked Lucius. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I have." He answered.

"Good job son..." Lucius said hiding his disappointment in his son's decision to follow the rules, well.

Harry looked around frantically trying to spot those closest to him. His eyes then caught sight of Ron who was ducking and dodging Millicent. He tried to make his way over to him but was stopped by Pansy.

"No, no, not after throwing that book," she said restraining him by the muscle of his arm. As punishment, not only did Harry get _Crusio-ed_, he was under constant surveillance and order.

"Damn pug." He muttered unheard.

Ron made his way through the crowd, finally losing Millicent, when he bumped into Hermione.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed smiling gleefully.

"Ron!! Oh it's so good to see you again," said Hermione. They hugged tightly, not wanting to let go. Ron pulled her into a passionate kiss until he was snatched away.

"There you are." Millicent said looking up at his disgusted face.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" Ron yelled. Crabbe soon came and grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"You're coming with me." He grunted. Hermione snatched herself away.

"What ever Gorilla! I swear... you should talk to Jane Goodall. Maybe she can get you into a nice zoo." Hermione said frustratingly as she walked away. Crabbe soon followed her.

Rook clung to Blaise's arm, looking around for the others. She spotted Harry, catching his eye.

"Can I go and talk to Harry?" Rook asked not even looking at Blaise. He turned and glared over at Harry.

"No. You don't want to rouse anything up." Blaise said. Rook frowned and sadly blew a single kiss over to Harry. How she longed for his lips. The thought came back into her mind about earlier. She felt bad for giving in to Blaise, but then again felt satisfied that it was over. But it was for the best.

Rook continued to look in Harry's direction when her mind switched over to her sister.

Across the room, Raven stood not far from Draco and Lucius. Her eyes searched the room in search of Rook. Lucius notice Raven's concentrating face. She rose and fell as she stood on her tiptoes.

"What is she looking for?" Lucius asked his son.

"I'm not sure..." Draco said looking over at Raven.

She slowly, not noticing, edged her way farther away from him. Draco quickly yanked her back, looking down at her sternly.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked. Raven peered past him and looked a Lucius who was being so nosy that if he were any closer she probably could have seen his childhood up his nose.

"My... my... sister..." she stuttered.

"Why... is she here?" Lucius said slyly looking around the room and back at Raven. He grinned, silently tormenting Raven.

'You better not touch her!' is all she could think.

"Blaise?" Rook said. Blaise was carrying on a conversation with some of the other Slytherins and paid her no attention.

"Blaise... excuse me..."

He still ignored...

"Blaise..." she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, a little upset at the interruption.

"Yes?" he answered.

'Can I go and find my sister?' was what she thought, but instead said, " I have to use the bathroom... please."

Blaise turned completely to her...

"Will you come back?"

"... Yes ..." she answered.

"Go and don't be long." He turned back to continue his conversation. Rook turned, grinning inside, and disappeared into the crowd.

Raven danced around tapping her toes on the floor. She squinted up her face and moaned.

"What is it?" Draco asked. She moaned louder...

"Raven? What's wrong?" he grabbed and shook her.

She sighed, "I have to pee..."

"Go. And don't be long" she turned into the crowd.

The two came from opposite ends of the room twisting and turning frantically searching for one another. Back to back, they bumped.

"Oh excuse me," they both said simultaneously. They both gasped at each other's presence.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Raven asked. They hugged.

"Yeah... you?" Rook asked not letting her sister go. They pulled apart.

"Yeah... it's gravy..." Raven smiled. "Did... IT... happen yet?" she asked Rook.

Rook nodded, giving her sister a look of a similar question.

"Mm-hm... it happened"

"We need to go somewhere and talk, or somewhere else at least." Raven and Rook looked around making sure that Blaise and Draco weren't watching them. They walked side by side to a near window. Leaning over Raven looked down.

"OH... MY...GOD... Is that?"

Rook looked over the sill.

"MARCUS FLINT!"

"That's Troll boy!!! TROLL!!! "Raven screamed with a huge smile across her face. Rook began to giggle.

There Marcus laid... body parts disoriented, blood still flowing from him, eyes still open... and... wait... the teeth still in tack?

Rook cried out in laughter. She fell hard to the floor holding her stomach. Raven bent over leaning on the wall to keep from falling. The attention of the room turned to them Blaise and Draco cut through the crowd a little late coming to the front.

"Stand up!!!" Lord Voldemort hollered, making an entrance.

"I said STAND!!!" he yelled grabbing a hold of Raven's ebony hair. Rook's laughter ceased as she looked up seeing her sister being seized by old Moldy Wart...

"Let her go!" Rook screamed jumping up to hit him. Lucius detained her by wrapping his strong arm around her neck, and pulled her back. Blaise and Draco watched, not being able to move. Someone traveled over to the windowsill and look out again... snickering a little.

"You two..." Voldemort summoned two Death eaters, "Do away with the body."

Voldemort walked closely to Rook with Raven by the hair. Raven's eyes squinted from the little hairs that were unnoticeably unstitching themselves from her scalp. Rook looked as her sister's face contracted and tears well deep into her eyes.

"Blaise, Draco... come forward." Voldemort's voice barely burned holes in their ears. Blaise and Draco stepped up from the crowd, in front of Lucius and Voldemort. Blaise looked over into Rook's eyes and exchanged feelings of terrorization to her. Draco scolded Raven profoundly as she began to whimper.

"Shut up!!!" Voldemort screamed throwing Raven to the floor.

"NO!!" Rook screamed as she yanked away from Lucius. She went for Voldemort and her sister.

"CONTAIN HER BLAISE!" Voldemort ordered. Blaise tackled Rook to the floor before she could reach her sisters hand. Her body slammed painfully to the floor with Blaise adding to the weight of the fall. She began to get a funny taste in her mouth. She looked down and saw a drop of blood fall from her lip... she hit her mouth on the damn floor... she licked the blood away and cried softly to herself. Blaise pulled her arm behind her, pressing painfully into her back... she didn't resist his force... she just cried.

"Where's Ginny Weasley?" Voldemort asked, searching the terrified room for her. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood close to one another. Ron anxiously searched for Hermione's hand. Everyone watched in concern... is it true? Did Ginny Weasley kill Marcus 'Troll Boy' Flint?

Death Eaters quickly emptied the Hall in seek of Ginny. First place they looked was the Astronomy Tower.

**Astronomy Tower **

There without motion, was Ginny Weasley, sitting, staring out at the moon. She was slightly shivering from the cool breeze that blew past her, but by no means, jumped in fright.

"Be still..."

Ginny stood confidently, turning to face the large group. Her face, reddened from crying. She blinked the final tears away from her eyes. Her scarlet hair blew to her side, over her right shoulder. The wind seemed to drape itself around her as she inhaled. Self-assurance and courageousness filled her face as she slowly, slyly grinned. She was taken away...

Everyone returned to his or her rooms with their slaves. All left with the thought of Ginny's providence in mind. All hoping that bereavement was not an option.

**_---------- So... how'd ya like it? Was it good? Please be sure to Review! _**_**Well the next chapter contains Ginny's trial and sentencing. And there's another death... not tellin' whom though!!! So keep reading... I hope you all find it just as funny as we did... Thanks and bye!!!!!!! ------Rook-------------**_


	5. The Trial

Raven and Rook sat silently in the common room shared by Blaise and Draco. Rook licked away the continuous run of blood from her lip. Blaise, upset at not only Rook, but also how he had to restrain her, looked at her disturbed.

"Can you please go and clean that up?" he asked Rook as she licked another drop of blood from her lip.

She glared at him. "No… it's ok." She said.

Draco paced back and forward, recurrently sending detestable glares at Raven. She glared back; her hair strayed everywhere but downward.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Draco finally asked.

"At what point in time?" Raven said coolly. Draco stopped pacing.

"Don't fucking play with me bird! Why would you sit there and lie?"

"Same reason you would…" said Raven.

"So one minute you're practically river dancing to pee and, the next you're fine? Bullshit!!!! Raven! Bullshit!!!"

"Liar…." Raven said under her breath.

"What? Why would you call me a liar? What reason do I have to lie to you?"

"You tell me… you're the Slytherin" Raven said with a certain strain in her voice.

"And you're the Gryffindor. Aren't you supposed to be loyal?" asked Draco. Raven stood up in anger.

"Loyal to the likes of you? Fuck off!" she shouted.

Draco hit Raven across the face hard and Rook stood. Blaise stared at her, daring her to move. He instead, took her arm and dragged her to the bathroom.

"C'mon let's clean you up." Blaise began to pull her up the stairs. Rook looked back at her sister wanting to desperately help her.

Raven's eyes glinted sharply as her hand slashed across his face. Four long red marks were left in her nails wake, on his cheek.

Rook could feel her sister's anger rising, and feared for her. They were without any magic, and no way of protecting themselves.

Blaise turned Rook to face him. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just wish that you didn't lie to me!" he said, wiping the blood away.

"Well, it's not like you paid me any attention anyway…" Rook said. Blaise look up at her. Gently, he kissed her licking the remaining blood from her lip, so that it no longer existed.

"I'm sorry… just don't lie to me or disobey me again. Understood?" he asked her pulling her attention. Rook nodded.

Face to face and body to body, Draco held Raven to the wall.

"You filthy little bitch!" he hissed, "and to think… I DARED comforted you!"

"I can't believe it either… and don't call me a bitch… because I'm not on all fours with my tongue hangin' out of my mouth!!!!! That's your little girlfriend Pansy!!! And why in Merlin's name would you want to comfort me anyway?" asked Raven.

"Ok, for one Pansy is not my girlfriend---."

"So… you just sleep with the bitch? Draco… that's just as bad!" exclaimed Raven cutting him off.

"Let me finish… Pansy was never my girlfriend, just a one-night stand rather… and I cared because…" he trailed off, "because I wanted to…ok… I should've thrown you away like I do the others…"

"And then what Draco? Then what were you going to do with me?" she asked looking into his eyes.

Softly, his gray eyes pierced her golden brown ones and he kissed her.

"Still can't stand you…" Raven said.

"Feelings mutual…" he responded kissing her again.

**_Ginny's Trial..._**

Ginny's trial was held early the next morning, with Voldemort as the judge and a jury made up of Slytherin students. Ginny was brought in tied up from her wrists to her ankles. She was pushed and shoved all the way to the chair in the middle of the room, all the while holding her head up high. When she finally sat down, Voldemort spoke.

"Ginny Weasley, youngest and only girl of the Weasley family… what do you have to say for yourself?"

Ginny shifted in her seat to loosen her binds… "It was intentional. He tried to rape me and I wouldn't allow it!" she said.

"Did you not understand that all virgins must not be that by morning?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah, I understood… but I wasn't about to loose it to him!" Ginny said her calm demeanor sent a chill around the room of jury!

"You would have lost it anyway…" Voldemort told her… she simply shrugged her shoulders. Outside the doors of the room, Ron, Hermione, Rook, Harry and Raven listened.

"Ginny I wish you weren't so smart mouthed!" Said Ron in a low whisper.

"Oh Ron get off of it! It's the Gryffindor in her…" Hermione said proudly.

Raven and Rook looked at each other in silent laughter… Raven pushed up her nose behind Hermione's head… and Rook snickered.

"So Ginny, what do you think will happen to you?" asked Voldemort.

"You'll most likely kill me… but before you do that… you're probably going to get me raped or tortured or------."

"Silence!!!!" Voldemort screamed, his voice echoed throughout the room.

Everyone's heart began to race… in fear.

"I should kill you, but being Marcus Flint was the one who died…" He said. Suddenly someone burst through the door.

"Lord Voldemort! There has been another death!" exclaimed the Death Eater that entered.

"Who was it? Show it to me… court will resemble later."

The Death Eater rushed Voldemort to the scene of Marcus' body. A ditch was dug and his body was already inside, apparently not alone. Lavender Brown's body laid on top of his, dead. They could see Marcus' teeth, poking through her neck.

"What was the cause of death? How did she get there?" asked Voldemort.

"Jumped from the Astronomy Tower, my lord. She belonged to Gregory Goyle." Said the Death Eater. Voldemort, eyes a blood red, turned and walked away.

"Bury them both and assign Ginny to Goyle." He said as he was walking away.

"Yes… my lord…"

_Ok... now that that's over with we can move on..... Go Ginny Go!!!! Ginny is such a strong person.... readers don't be alarmed.... come on... it's Ginny fer Merlin's Sake... Thank all of you who submitted reviews. It really makes my day when i read them. Special thanks to Mekiah... you go... you got the right idea. Go Ginny Go Hermione!!! see ya_


End file.
